


Mei & Yuzu! Vampire Mei!!

by hanabi5



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, Biting, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Needles, Pseudo-Incest, Teasing, Yuzu is afraid of needles, mei is a vampire, meitop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabi5/pseuds/hanabi5
Summary: One shot collection of a vampire Mei!





	1. Thirsty For Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei struggles with her blood thirst. Fortunately, Yuzu is there to help her.

The full moon was bright, contrasting with the big amount of stars in the sky. It was one if those nights; the nights Mei wasn't able to stay calm with Yuzu around her.

The younger girl felt each part of her body screaming, craving for blood. She couldn’t stop thinking about the warmth of her lover’s blood. The smell of it. The sensation of savouring each drop of it... 

“Mei, the bath is ready.” Said Yuzu, entering the room wrapped in a towel. 

“I’m going out for a walk. I won’t be long.”

“Eh? Why so suddenly?” Asked the girl.

“I just... feel like it.” Answered her step-sister, nervous. 

Yuzu stared at her, confused. She could tell when there was something wrong with her lover, and now was certainly one of those times.

“But I wanted to talk with you...”

“Yuzu” The raven began, feeling her throat sore. “Please, I don't know for how long I can stand it...”

“What are you talking abou-“ The blonde fell in the ground, her girlfriend in top of her. 

Yuzu let out a painful squeak, clearly surprised by her lover’s actions.

“Mei, what are you doing?!” 

“ _I need blood._ “ The vampire answered, staring at her with hungry, desperate eyes. 

“Oh. I-I...” Yuzu tried to talk, but the words just didn't get out of her mouth.

“I'm sorry... I know you don't like it, but I'm starving. It almost hurts to be around you...”

“No, I get it... It's just that... It really hurt when you did it last time, so... I'm scared. But you can f-feed from me if you need.” Yuzu cared about Mei, enough to give Mei her blood, and the raven knew that. The problem was that Mei hated to make Yuzu go through this pain just because of... her condition as a vampire.

“It will be okay, I promise I will be carefull. So, can I...?”

“Yes, just wait a minute.” She said, getting up from the floor and moving to the bed. “So, you can... You know.”

Mei nodded, taking the blonde hair off of her neck. Gently, yet anxious, she bit her skin, piercing her throat with her fangs.

“Ah...” Yuzu moaned from the pain, placing her hand on Mei's hair.

Mei drank her blood slowly, satiating her thirst. She gently unwrapped her girlfriend's towel, since it was disturbing her.

“M-Mei...” Yuzu whispered.

Mei took off her mouth from her lover's skin, licking the rest of blood in the wound.

“Thank you, Yuzu.” She whispered, relieved.

“Ah...It's okay...”

Yuzu could try to act normally, but her face wouldn’t let her hide it. Her cheeks were all red; her expression, lewd. Her heavy breathing, her eyes refusing to meet Mei’s gaze... _She was aroused._

“Well” Mei smirked. “Should I thank you by showing my... appreciation?” 

“Um... Y-Yes, please... “Answered the older girl, clearly embarrassed. 

She felt the raven haired girl's fingertips against her chest.

“I figured out that you were enjoying it. Well, let me show you how gratefull I am...” She licked Yuzu's breast, sucking on her nipple.

“Ah, Mei...” Yuzu moaned, this time, from pleasure. “Please, just go for it already...”

“Why hush things? We're just getting started...”

She grabbed Yuzu's left wrist and bit it, making the blonde scream.

“Kyaa! Stop it, it hurts!”

“But you you like it, don't you?” She said, after drinking more of her blood. “See? Your body doesn't lie. Your nipples are even harder.”

Yuzu let out another moan, as she felt the vampire's delicate fingers finally touching her special place.

“Oh my, Yuzu, you're just _so_ wet.”

“Y-You don't have to say it out loud!” She blushed.

Mei touched every inch of Yuzu's pussy, except her clit. It seemed almost on purpose; painful, yet worth it. Her insides felt tingly, almost as it burned.

“Mei...”

“Yeah?”

“C-Can you... touch me... um, _there_?”

“I don't get it. Could you be more specific?”

Yuzu could already feel the tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I want you to touch my... m-my clit...”

“Is that so? I'm sure you can ask it better than that.” Mei whispered in her ear.

“Meeei, why do you have to be such a tease every time?” 

The raven answered by smirking, and continued to avoid her most pleasurable place.

“Come on, I know you can.”

Yuzu closed her eyes, almost dying from embarrassment.

“Please, play with my clit! I can't bare it anymore!” The blonde said, blushing violently.

“As you wish.” Mei finally said, satisfied.

She rubbed her clit carefully, putting all of her effort in giving her girlfriend pleasure.

Yuzu felt like she was going to explode; unable to control her voice, she was almost screaming, not caring if her neighboors heard her.

“Mei, I'm... I'm gonna... Ah!”

The girl finally got her release, moaning loudly. After climaxing in her girlfriend's fingers, she was exhausted, panting heavily.

“We should do this more often, shouldn't we? But for the sake of your health, without the blood part.”

Yuzu nodded, still panting.

“Well, let me take care of this.” The younger girl said, poiting to her neck.

She got some bandages and medicine, and got back to help Yuzu.

The vampire carefully moved her girlfriend’s her from her neck and started cleaning the wound, making sure that it wouldn’t get infected afterwards. As expected of the president of the student council.

“Hey, Mei”

“What?”

“You can drink my blood any time you need, okay?” Yuzu said, analyzing Mei’s expression, who seemed worried. “I mean it. I don't want to see you suffering.”

“It's not that simple, Yuzu. But thank you.” She smiled, cleaning her wrist.

She suddenly stopped, staring at the drop of blood running down Yuzu's arm.

“Mei? What's wrong?”

“I was thinking if you'd handle a second round.”

“W-What? No way!”

Mei was already licking her blood once again. The two of them were going to have a long night...


	2. Yuzu Gets a Blood Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... Yuzu gets a blood test (Oh really?) and she’s afraid of needles.
> 
> Our lovable Mei is there to help her!

“Mom! Please don’t leave me alone!” Yuzu cried dramatically, as she held her mother’s hand.

“Oh, Yuzu, aren’t you too old for this?” Her mom said, smiling lightly. “And you won’t be alone, Mei is going to stay with you. Now I really need to go, okay? Be sure to rest before you two leave the room.” She said, walking away after signing some papers.

Yuzu looked at Mei, who was quietly waiting in a chair. The blonde sat on the chair on her side, trying not to freak out.

Mei let out a short sigh, before facing her stepsister.

“It’s funny how you’re not afraid to say nonsense things in front of the others, but you’re scared to get a blood test.”

“Hey!” Yuzu shouted, realizing that the people were staring at her, and immediately lowering her voice. “It’s just normal to be scared of needles, right? A lot of people share this fear.”

“Most of them are children, though.”

“Still!” Yuzu replied, blushing. “I can’t help it,you know.”

The blonde bit her lips, anxious. Mei, sighed again, after hearing a nurse calling for Aihara Yuzu.

“Come on, I’ll go with you.” Mei said, standing up. 

“Really?” Yuzu’s eyes glowed in relief, but she was also worried with another thing now. 

Mei is a vampire. And she had already fed from her more than once. How would she react to so much of her lover’s blood exposed at once?

“Do you think you can handle it?” Yuzu asked, just before they entered on the room to get the test done.

“I can.” Mei said.

The nurse took the older girl’s arm, preparing it for the exam. Yuzu closed her eyes and suddenly felt Mei’s hand on hers, making her a little more comfortable. 

She felt a little pierce on her skin, and after a minute or two the nurse placed a small bandage on it, saying that she could move her arm now.

“Look, Mei! I did it!” Yuzu said cheerfully, looking at her bandaid. 

“Miss, are you feeling unwell? Your face is all red.” She heard the nurse asking, which made her look at Mei. “Please, have a seat.”

“M-Mei!” Yuzu said, finally noticing Mei’s expression. 

Mei’s face really was all red, and she had a weird expression, probably from trying to hide her fangs, which had appeared after seeing Yuzu’s fresh blood. 

“I’ll get you a glass of water.” The nurse said, leaving the room.

Mei finally said, panting:

“You’re lucky... that you already lost a lot of blood today... otherwise... I would have no mercy at home.” 

Yuzu gulped, her face starting to get red as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about this chapter? Let me know down below!


	3. Yuzu's Time of the Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, exactly what you’re thinking. Yuzu’s on her period... let’s see what happens.
> 
> There won't be anything graphic lol

Yuzu was currently lying down on her bed, as still as she could possibly be. With a painful expression, she pressed her knees against her body, in a tentative of easing the pain she was feeling.

“Yuzu, the bath is ready.” Mei said, entering the room.” 

“Ah, thank you, Mei, but I’m not entering right now...” 

Mei quickly glanced at the other girl, noticing her miserable situation. The vampire sat on the bed, making Yuzu open her eyes.

“Is there anything wrong?” Mei asked.

“Um... I-I’m not really sure if I should talk about this with you...”

Mei raised an eyebrow, not actually offended but a little annoyed. “You’re clearly dealing with some kind of pain, so I’m afraid I won’t let it pass. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

The blonde groaned a little, blushing lightly.

“Well, I’m on my period...” 

“I know.” 

“ _Eh?! What do you mean you know it?!_ ” Yuzu freaked out, feeling the blood coloring her cheeks even more.

Mei stood up, sighing. “Well, I kind of... can smell it.” She looked at Yuzu. “However, it’s dead blood, so it’s not really appealing for me.” She added after seeing her stepsister almost turning into a tomato.

“What is that even supposed to mean?” Yuzu cried out.

“I suppose you’re suffering with cramps, right? In that case, I know exactly what could help you.” She looked at her maliciously, straddling the girl.

It all happened too fast and before Yuzu could react, she had already her pants off and a horny Mei was about to take off her panties.

“Mei!!! You can’t! That’s way too embarrassing!” Yuzu desperately tried to get off Mei. “Besides that, didn’t you say that it wasn’t appealing or something like that?”

The blonde felt her lover slowly breathing on her stomach; just this was enough to make her forget the sharp pain in her abdomen and fill her mind with naughty thoughts.

“I did. But it’s not like I would deny a snack, is it?” She gently gripped her girlfriend’s underwear, looking for her as she asked for her consent.

Yuzu looked away, finally allowing Mei to pleasure her:

“F-Fine. Geez, just don’t make any mess...” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to enjoy every drop of your blood...” The raven haired girl said, as she slowly removed the piece of cloth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really short one because I couldn’t get this idea out of my head and I felt like it could be a good story. I’ll probably improve it later ٩( ᐛ )و


	4. Dangerous Sunshine

“Aihara Yuzu! What have you done to Mei-Mei?” Himeko shouted, as she entered the stepsisters’ room. Harumi and Matsuri were right behind her, also walking in.

“I-I didn’t do anything!” Yuzu replied angrily.


End file.
